Clockwork
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: A little cat comes into the pet shop and befriends the pets. But what's with him and dogs?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at the Littlest Pet Shop. A girl with straight dark brown hair and brown the same age as Blythe came into the shop with a carrier.

"Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop," Mrs. Twombly said.

"Hi. I'm new here and I'm going to drop off my pet for day camp everyday," she said in a sweet, gentle and quiet voice.

"Oh. That's great. The pets will be so happy to have a new camper joining them everyday," Mrs. Twombly said.

Blythe came into the shop and saw the new customer.

"Blythe! This sweet girl said that we're going to have a new daily camper joining us everyday! Isn't that great!," Mrs. Twombly said excited.

"That's so cool!," Blythe said.

The girl opened the pick pet carrier, reached in and took out her pet. A black cat with white fur around his nose and mouth in an oval styled shape, on his chest and middle with black fur on the sides, his inner ears, and the front of his paws, the part of his paws that were positioned to hit the floor, or any other surface. He looked timid and his ears were drawn back but his owner scratched him on top of his head that had a bushy tuft on it and he purred.

"His name's Clockwork,"

"He is so cute! I'll take him to the day camp area," Blythe said.

The girl handed him Clockwork.

"Alright I have to go now. You be good," the girl said.

The cat meowed.

Blythe took Clockwork to the back.

"Hi everyone. We have a new daily camper that's going to be joining us everyday. His name is Clockwork," Blythe said.

She turned the cat to her.

"Hi. My name is Blythe. You're gonna have a great time here," Blythe said.

"Um…. Thank," the cat said.

His voice was gentle and quiet and soft the same kind she had heard in swan lake though a bit scratchy and a bit high.

"Aw! You are so cute! Alright why don't you have fun with the other pets?," Blythe said.

Clockwork nodded, smiling.

Blythe bent down and started lowering him to the ground. He seemed timid but he was terrified as soon as he saw Zoe. His fear stood up and he meowed loudly and in fear. She climbed up Blythe and and clings onto her shirt shaking.

"D.. Dog!," he cried.

"Oh. That's just Zoe. She's really friendly, I promise,"

Clockwork perked up in confusion.

"Huh? You can understand me?," he asked.

"Ya. I sorta have a talent for it. But I promise Zoe's safe," she reassured him.

"Okay. If you say so," Clockwork said still a bit unsure.

Blythe put him down and then bent down and whispered to the other pets.

"Could you guys please take it easy on him? Just until he gets conformable with you,"

"Of course we can Blythe," Russell said.

Zoe was turning away from the group insulted by the cat's reaction and huffed with her nose up and eyes closed.

"Don't take it personally Zoe. He is a cat after all," Blythe told her sympathetically.

She walked over to the dumb waiter. If you need me I'll be in my room," Blythe told the pets then she slid the door shut and went up to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Russell walked over to Clockwork.

"Clockwork. I just want you to know were all very friendly here," he said.

Clockwork looked at him blankly for a few seconds before smiling weakly. Zoe jumped in front of him.

"I couldn't be more insulted!," she said.

She growled.

Clockwork meowed fearfully at Zoe and jumped up and grabbed onto the cat climber that was placed in the day camp area, shaking and with wide eyes.

"Nice job Zoe. You scared him half to death," Pepper said, walking up to Russell, looking up at Clockwork.

All the pets angrily glare at Zoe who shank away.

Meanwhile Blythe was in her room reading when her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?,"

"Hey Blythe," Yung Mi said.

"Hey Yung Mi. What's up?,"

"Are you kidding? Did you you forget? We're supposed to go over to the Elementary School today and talk to the fourth graders about fear for our school project," Yung Mi said.

"Oh my gosh Yung Mi I completely forget!," Blythe said doing a face palm.

"Well get over here soon. We'll go together,"

"I'll be right there,"

Blythe hung up, put her phone in her pocket and ran out of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright Clockwork. You can come down. oe left," Russell said.

"Are you sure?," Clockwork asked, looking down from where she was hiding.

"Yes I'm sure," Russell said.

The cat climbed down.

"I'm sorry. It happens when every I see dogs," Clockwork explained apologetically.

"You don't know why you as a cat are afraid of a dog? Hm. Well what happened when you started being afraid of them?," Russell asked.

Clockwork looked down.

"I'd… rather not talk about it," Clockwork said.

"Oh ok. Well how about you come with me," Russell said.

The hedgehog started walking away followed by the cat as he began to give him a tour.

Meanwhile with Blythe, her and Youngmee were at the school helping the kids. All of them were very happy except for one little girl that was cowering in a corner, shaking.

Blythe noticed her and came over.

"Hi there. Would you like to come join the others?," Blythe asked sweetly.

"No! Leave me alone!," the girl said.

She got up and ran away screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the pet shop Russell was finishing up the tour he was giving Clockwork.

"And that's the food and water dishes and containers. And this is the dumbwaiter where we use to go up and see Blythe. And she uses it to some down and see us," Russell said.

The two went back to the bed area where the other pets were.

"And you come here everyday?," Clockwork asked.

"Ya. Our owners drop us of here each day. Why?," Penny asked.

"Well having an owner is new to me. I used to be a stray. My owner found me in the alley I used to live in," Clockwork said.

"Don't worry darling. I apologize for my behavior earlier. I was just caught off guard," Zoe said smiling.

"It's okay," Clockwork said.

"Wait! You've never had an owner before? But humans always find cats so likable. Haven't you ever tried to find one?," Minka asked.

"Well…. yes. Yes I have. But I just don't ever get a chance to spend enough time with a human for them to want to adopt me. I've met several people who looked like they liked me and…. I tried…. really hard but….. some stray dogs always end up ruining everything and chasing them away from me and not letting me go after them," Clockwork said.

He sighed.

"Well I think Blythe might really like you," Vinnie said.

"I think so?," Clockwork said, looking a bit cheered up after hearing that.

"Sure. You can go up and see her when she gets back," Russell said.

"Get back? Where has she gone?," Sunil asked.

"She said something about talking to some kids about fear today for a school project," Russell said.

"_How nice" _Clockwork said.


	5. Chapter 5

The girl was cowering in the corner. Blythe went over and sat by her.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?,"

"I'm just a little nervous around bigger kids. That's all,"

"Well the best way to get over fears is to face them,"

"Ya. Ok. I guess you're right. You don't seem that scary,"

Blythe laughed.

"I'm glad you think so,"


	6. Chapter 6

Blyhte soon came back home.

"Hi everyone," Blythe said walking into the day camp area.

"Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't spend more time with you Clockwork, but your owner's here. But I got permission from all your owners to go camp out tommorow, through the weekend in the forest across the street from where your owner found you. Isn't that great?," Blythe said.

Clockwork looked uneasy.

"Oh…. my alley? That's….. great. I uh….. should get going. See you tommorow, bye!," he said as he ran out of the daycamp area, leaving everyone confused.

"Did he seem kind of nervous to you?," Blythe said.

The rest Blythe shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Blythe was talking riding her scooter with the pets in the basket. Clockwork was still looking very uneasy. Sunil decided to talk the cat.

"Are you feeing alright Clockwork?," Sunil asked.

"What? Oh y- ya. I feel fine," Clockwork said quietly.

"... Clockwork I know that language. I speak it everyday,"

"I'm fine Sunil. Just a little nervous about going back to the place I was knocked unconscious," Clockwork said.

"Oh ok then. I'm sure you will be fine," Sunil said.

He hated the fact that he had to lie, but just couldn't tell them the truth. How could he? They would probibly see him the same way everyone else did.

Ounce they got to the woods Blythe started unpacking and getting ready for the night. The pets ran off to play. But Clockwork stayed behind lying down on a log depressed.

"Clockwork what's wrong? Why don't you go off with the other pets and play?," Blythe asked.

Clockwork looked a her gloomily.

"No thanks,"

"Come on. What's wrong?,"

"Nothing. Just one of those days,"

"Well if you wanna talk you know where to find me,"


	8. Chapter 8

Later…

The pets were watching Clockwork still sitting on the log looking depressed.

"Clockwork's acting so weird. Why's he acting so weird?," Minka asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask her," Pepper said walking up to the cat.

"Hey Clockwork. What's up?," Pepper asked casually.

Clockwork sat up and opened his mouth to answer but before he could the pets heard a voice from behind a bush.

"Well well well. What do we have here?," one dog said coming out from behind the bushes, followed by four other dogs. Clockwork rolled his eyes.

"Oh are you fine dogs here to give us a nice warm welcome?," Zoe said friendly.

"Zip it pooch! We're not here for you," the led dog said.

The bush moved again and two small cats came out.

"Clockwork! The dog gang is after you," the white and light orange cat said, followed by a yellow and tan cat. She had a soft voice.

"And you know that already," the other dog said. He had a raspy voice.

"You two! Get out of here right now or I'm gonna bit your weak little cat tail!," the led dog said, pushing the cat to the ground.

"Ow! Knock it off, Ground!," the white and light orange cat cried.

"Aw what's wrong are you gonna cry?," the dog mocked.

"Hey! You heard her. Knock it off," Clockwork said stepping in front of his friend.

"Nice try loser. What kind of crazy world are you living in where you think a dog would listen to a cat?,"

"Shut it Ground," Clockwork said sternly.

Ground threw her several feet away and hard onto the ground.

"Scared now?," Ground said.

"Look at his hair stand up. He is scared," another dog in his pack said.

"Cry little baby kitten. Cry home to mommy," Ground said, invading Clockwork's personal space.

"Hey dog!," Blythe called out.

The group looked at her.

"Hm… Are you talking to me? You can do that?,"

"Ya. I can do that. Now get off our friend!,"

Ground complied and let Clockwork stand up.

"What is it with you. Just like picking on harmless pets?,"

"Uh.. Yes,"

"Why?,"

"Because it's fun," Ground replied.

"Just ignore him Blythe. There's no point in reasoning with him," Clockwork replied.

Ground rolled his eyes and he and the group walked off.

Clockwork looked at the group.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Blythe replied.

"Is that why you didn't want to come back here?," Pepper asked.

"Ya…. He's kinda been bullying me and my friends for years. And no one can get him to stop,"

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about him when you're with us. After all there's strength in numbers," Rustell added.

Clockwork smiled and the pets and Blythe continued to have fun the rest of the day.


End file.
